epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Scripts - V1/Those Who Fight - 6
Genius Guy: May I have your attention, crew? We have an interesting choice to decide on! Will we ride it out for a whole week on this very ship to the next planet, or do we go into hyperspace boost? Beecanoe: {scoffs} What's the meaning of this? Why don't we just go to Planet Apocalypse right away? It's not like we should have a damn choice, anyway! Genius Guy: Because if possible, we might detect threats and may have to avoid as much as possible. However, Beecanoe, we can just go with YOUR brash decision to rush to the destination in order to just fight more enemies. Sephira stands up to speak Sephira: Judas. Genius Guy: I beg your pardon, Princess? Sephira: He's the creep we're fighting. Daddy and I were trying as much as we can to kick his butt, but no matter what, the undead man keeps bringing in more zombies and all that spooky stuff! {shivers} Genius Guy: So we finally discovered the true name of this evil tyrant. Anyways, another reason we're going to Planet Apocalypse is out of revenge. Jared: What exactly do you mean by 'out of revenge'? Guy clears his throat for no reason Genius Guy: General Kurt is roaming around those parts, and the 'out of revenge' part you were wondering about, Saurian, is merely a suggestion from Beecanoe... Jared, and ETG later point to Beecanoe, who is oddly talking to himself Beecanoe: Fantastic. I suppose we could find Kurt and bring him aboard this ship and torture him to death. That way would be the most fun. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! looks at Beecanoe with puzzled stares Beecanoe: What the deuce you staring at!? I'm scheming! And nothing else... Samus: Is it alright if I say something? Genius Guy: Why not? For the majority of the time, you actually couldn't speak at all until the game designers decided to put full-on voice acting in Other M... And Super Smash Bros. Brawl, I believe. Guy slowly turns his eyes to the players with a sarcastic reaction on his face Samus: If you're going to kill him, I'm just letting you know that his former allies are fine with it. Jared: He is definitely a force to be reckoned with, but at the same time, I could see why his former comrades would just go along with that. Kurt has things that constantly go all around that twisted mind... Sephira: Who's this Kurt guy you talk about so much??? Jared: He is a man from the darkest places of earth. He was once a general there, but the president expelled him from the corps for abandoning his mission to take us down. Many of his own men harbor the same hatred for us, so Kurt recruited them. Sephira: So that's really this bozo's job, going ahead to kill us? Man, not cool! Beecanoe: {seethes} I think this bastard needs a new goal in life! He's not going to go through this one since his ass will be sent to Hell!! Guy claps his hands together to silence the rest of the WOA Genius Guy: Are we going to chat up a heavy storm about General Kurt or are we going to go into hyperspace to sniff his presence out? Jared: Hyperspace is what we should do, 445. Genius Guy: Right away, captain. flicks a few switches and the new Ship of Dark Entities blasts into hyperspace Genius Guy: Oops! I guess I flicked one too many switches! We're in for a bummmmpy riiiiiide!!! Guy grabs the control panel for dear life as the ship goes at a blazing fast speed. Beecanoe grabs the back of his chair as the rest of his body is flailing behind him. Jared dives under the control panel and grabs a few pipes. Sephira has no choice but to grab Jared and Beecanoe's legs at once. Everyone else in the main room desperately grab onto furniture, especially ETG. Galactic Petey is tossed about in the cargo hold Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ship comes to a screeching halt near the next planet. Beecanoe goes flying straight into the window of the ship and slides right down. Genius Guy slumps back in his chair trying to catch his breath. Jared begins to get back to his feet Jared: What a fast and excellent idea to come across that giant mind of yours, 445... Please don't think of that, again, though. Genius Guy: I think you have my word. Beecanoe: Goddamnit, Genius!! What has the whole point of that?! MY FACE HURTS!!!!!!!!! Everyone to Beecanoe: Be quiet! Sephira gets up with Jared and gets behind Genius Guy Sephira: Hey! What's that next planet? Genius Guy: Stop rushing me, Princess. I don't happen to be as tough as you. blushes after Genius Guy calls her 'tough' and then the former grabs Jared's hands again Genius Guy: This next planet is referred to as the Planet of the Dead. Souls lost in this universe are said to come around at trespassers. ETG: HOLY SMOKES!!!! You mean like these people are g-g-g-g-g-ghosts!?!? Oh come on, not another 'Ghostbusters '''event! Jared: Aren't those souls meant to be inside Hell and The Underworld? What are they doing in this sort of area? Genius Guy: Oh, no, no, no! Hell and The Underworld are for souls lost in OUR universe. When we went here, it just so happens that we are in a totally new universe. gets up after the Hyperspace Beecanoe: So that's what that stupid speeding was for? Genius Guy: Yes, and had everything gone the way I intended, we might have already got to this spot now. Jared: ..... puts his eyes in Sephira's direction Sephira: Yo, future husband! {giggles} Jared: ''Ay, caramba! ETG: Me thinks we gotta head for that planet. But just to make sure that this ship doesn't get its parts destroyed again, some of our skins need to go down there while the rest of you guys stay up in space... And personally, I soooooooo wish I don't have to go down there! It's creepy as all hell! Beecanoe: (You're really not a ninja, I take it? How distracting!) Genius Guy: Sounds like a very decent plan to me. As long as we can stay in contact with one another... WOA land their ship towards the tip-top section of the Planet of the Dead be continued Category:Epic Saga Category:Those who fight